


Check Up

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Sex, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: "I appreciate it," Sam answers. "Now, please, rest and put the worries from your mind. Everything will be alright.""Oh, I don't doubt that, Sam," Naomi says and with a blink of an eye, the distressed Beta Mother is gone and the strong willed business woman replaced her. "Your family has served mine long enough, I know that my son is in the best possible hands ."





	Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for so many new bingos that I figured I should post the last fic belonging to my 2017/2018 ABO Card.   
> Pair: Sastiel. Space: Presenting.   
> Warning: Underage

"Thank you for seeing us so shortly," Naomi says as she leads Sam inside. The mansion is large, surrounded by high walls and security guards and very typical for the Novak family. Which usually means empty and extravagant, Sam is confident that there's no one in this house aside from the guards and a few trusted servants beside Sam and Naomi themselves. 

"It's no trouble. I've been serving your family long enough to expect such calls," Sam tells the Novak Mistress. "To be honest, I was wondering when you'd call me on this matter. I was starting to worry that your son never showed any signs of presenting."

Naomi Novak nods eagerly, looking exactly like a worried mother should, yet her impeccable dress of an important business woman disturbs the image. 

"I admit, I'm very relieved that Castiel finally presented. There're always the late bloomers, but after he never showed signs of change during puberty or any kind of interest in sexual activities, my husband was ready to call Missouri. Just imagine if we had an unassigned in our family." 

Naomi stops before a door that must lead to Castiel's room. No doubt that she told her son to stay put, when he woke up changed this morning. 

"Please Doctor, make sure my son is fine. Take as much time as you need," she pleads. 

Sam is sure only wants to confirm, she can finally plan Castiel's future. According to his status of course. Which hadn't been possible, due to Castiel's unknown secondary gender. 

"Of course, Miss Novak," Sam reassures her. "Please don't wait for us, the examination will take a while and it's best if we're alone for that. It's a known to be a bit embarrassing and we don't want to cause Castiel any further distress." 

Naomi nods, a bit too quick. Sam guesses she's glad to get out of here. "I've had your personal belongings brought up already and I'll instruct the servants not to enter this part of the house, unless you call for them." 

"I appreciate it," Sam tells Naomi. "Now please, rest and put the worries from your mind. Everything will be alright." 

"Oh, I don't doubt that, Sam," Naomi says and with a blink of an eye, the distressed Beta Mother is gone and the strong willed business woman replaced her. "Your family has served mine long enough, I know that my son is in the best possible hands ." 

"It's been a pleasure. Like always," Sam says before Naomi finally leaves and he uses the master key to get through the locked door. 

Aside from Michael Novak, who's the head of the family, Lucifer as his mate and the rest of the oldest Novak sons, only very few outsiders have ever been trusted enough to receive a master key. But Sam is part of the family. John Winchester was Head of Security for decades and died defending Chuck. Out of gratitude the eccentric billionaire took Sam and Dean in, raised them alongside his children and paid for their education. 

So it's not a surprise that Dean ended up becoming Michael's bodyguard and the  _please-handle-this-discreetly_ guy while Sam is their doctor, lawyer and occasional assassin. Though the latter only if the situation required it. 

Mostly Sam settles for being a friend, but today he's here in official capacity. 

"Cas? Castiel?" Sam calls out as he steps into the lounge. "Are you in there? Naomi called me." 

"In the bathroom," comes the faint response and Sam crosses through the bedroom, taking note of the rumbled sheets that have a distinctive smell. 

Even if Naomi hadn't told him already, the scent hanging in the air makes it obvious. Sweet, unfiltered lust mixed together with sweat, fear and heavy arousal. 

"You are there," Castiel whines, when Sam steps into the bathroom. "Thanks god, you're finally here."

"Shh, it's going to be alright," Sam says, dropping next to the bathtub. Castiel makes a miserable sight, sitting naked in luke warm water, shivering and trembling, because he doesn't know what to do with his bodies' reaction. "Your mother summoned me straight away. It's fine, I'm going to take care of it." 

Castiel sniffs and leans into Sam's touch as the older man rubs his shoulder, lets his head rest on Sam's thighs. It's difficult to say how long he had been in there, but Sam imagines that the symptoms woke Castiel up during the night and he hasn't gone back to sleep ever since. Probably hadn't wanted to bother anyone and only notified his mother after he could be sure she was up. 

"Do you think you can get out of here?" Sam wants to know. 

"I'm so wet," Castiel sniffs again and presses his legs together. "I got slick everywhere, Sam. It runs down my thighs as soon as I get up. It just won't stop." 

Sam runs his finger through Castiel's hair. Usually his younger friend is the embodiment of calm and patience. Not a surprise since Michael raised him after Chuck died early in Castiel's childhood. Today he's an anxious mess, but that's hardly a surprise given the state he's in. 

"That's a normal reaction during the first heat. I'd be worried if it weren't the case," Sam explains. "Honestly, I need you to get up or else I can't examine you."

When Castiel looks away ashamed, Sam keeps stroking his neck. After a while he says, "You can't spend the rest of your heat in this bathtub, Cas. It's not going to get better if you stay here, hidden away while feeling cold and miserable. Heats might be scary at first, but they're supposed to feel good."

"Okay," Castiel murmurs and takes Sam as he climbs out. 

It's evident how much the heat took Castiel by surprise, because the young man clings to Sam and buries his nose in his shirt, while Sam reaches for a towel and dries Castiel as best as he can. 

"Will you come with me into the bedroom? The bath isn't the best place to get comfortable." 

At Castiel's silent nod Sam gives him a robe and wraps an arm around the slender body. It's a good sign that he's followed willingly, even when he ignores the main bedroom and heads for the one the servants have prepared for him. Experiences have shown that new Omegas rarely want the examination done in their own bed. Which is fine, he doesn't want to rob Castiel his sense for safety. Or privacy, though the servants will clean thoroughly clean it while their young Master is with him. 

"Did it take you by surprise?" Sam wants know. 

The door closes behind them and Castiel looks a little lost as Sam guides him to a chair. 

"Yes, happened during the night." Castiel whispers. "Didn't want to wake anyone up." 

Sam suppresses a sigh. The Novak family has speculated over Castiel's future status a lot. With almost eighteen years, he's unusually late to present and the family mostly feared what would happen if he never did. Unassigned people had to deal with discrimination, faced self-doubt and often ended up taking their own lives. Given that Castiel never showed any interest in sex and didn't bring home any dates, at least not the family's knowledge, Sam's and Michael's speculations turned towards asexuality. 

Not a common trait either, but far more respected and protected by the law than the unassigned. 

Castiel being an Omega is far better than they initially hoped for. 

Though, it might not be what Castiel wanted. 

"You should've said something," Sam can't help but lecture the boy a little, before he relents. "But I can understand it might've been scary. People might compare it to a stomach bug or the flu, yet there's nothing like waking up and feeling like you're on fire, isn't it?" 

Castiel nods and eyes Sam a little. While he's wearing scent blockers, Sam's status as Alpha is well-known in the family. It has to be, given his profession. 

"What's going to happen with me?" Castiel asks and given how he's rubbing his legs together, Sam suspects his heat his spiking up again. 

"Since it's been a few hours since your heat started, I'm going to check if everything functions properly. I'm not sure if they've told you at school what it entails, but I promise it won't hurt." Sam explains and  _hopes_ the kids at Castiel's school weren't as stupid as some in the public ones, where bullies spread rumours of omegas being raped during their first heat. 

Sam had to put such upstarts into their rightful place more than once. 

At Castiel's unsure expression, Sam adds, "I'll stay with you the entire week."

"It's going to last that long?" Castiel's face is a little horrified. 

"More or less, since it's your first. Three days are more common, but it's going to take a while for your body to adjust to the changes."

"Alright," Castiel murmurs and absently rubs his crotch, trying to adjust his hard dick. Though the organ probably doesn't ache as much compared the burning sensation that must come from his backside. 

"Come on, I'll help you with that." Sam points at a chair and tugs at Castiel bathrobe a little. The young Omega chucks it off obediently, yet looks away as his face lights up bight red. 

The blush deepens as Castiel realizes that the towel laid out on the chair is going to be necessary. His hands clutch the arm rests as he sits down and Sam places a large back on the ground nearby. 

"I'll place your legs over the armrests," Sam begins to explain and carefully helps Castiel along, going slow as he spreads the Omegas legs. When Sam places his hands on the waist, pulling it towards the edge a little until Castiel's ass hangs over it, he says apologetic, "I'm going to need space." 

"It ... it's fine," Castiel stammers, but his eyes are glued to the part, where the towel is getting wet very quickly. 

Since Sam is kneeling before Castiel, he has a far better idea how very well Castiel is responding. His hole is red, the skin around it flushing and hot under his touch. 

"The slick is making you uncomfortable, so I'll use a plug for the next few minutes before I'll take a look down there, alright?" 

Castiel swallows, but nods bravely as Sam pulls out a butt plug. It's medium sized and made for the sole purpose of being worn during heats. With Castiel being as wet as he is, Sam doesn't bother to use lube. Instead he rubs the tip over the Omega's hole and takes note how it immediately reacts by pushing out more slick. It trickles down Castiel's ass and before the young Novak can be embarrassed by it, Sam distracts him by slowly pushing the plug inside. 

The moan he receives is a good sign, just like the fact that Castiel is arching his back already, when the plug easily slides in. 

"Good," Sam praises the young Omega. "Now let's continue." 

At first he checks if Castiel's nipples are properly formed. The little nubs harden with a little stimulation and soon Castiel is panting as Sam rubs, rolls and pinches them. In the end it takes a few minutes of massaging and Castiel wearing nipple clamps before they swell up properly, showing the usual signs of being able to produce milk and feed a pup. 

Sam doesn't tell Castiel how relieved he is as he spreads a cooling salve over the aching area. Too many Omegas have trouble giving birth, because medicine failed to realize the importance of an Omega's nipples for so long. While it's true that Betas are mostly responsible for nursing a child, forming a bond through breastfeeding, Omegas lactate for health purposes. The liquid isn't enough to feed a child, far from it. Yet scientist have recently found out that Omegas use it also to get rid of residual substances the body produces during heats, birth and pregnancy. 

"We should move to the second bedroom now," Sam instructs quietly. "It'll be more comfortable for you." 

"Yes, Sam," Castiel's speech is a little slurred. No wonder, since he must be high on the Alpha testosterone Sam is emitting. 

Professional as he might, Sam can't help against the way his body reacts to an Omega during their heat cycle. But that too is a good sign. It ensures an inflicted Omega isn't left untended. 

Therefore Castiel is pliant and eager as they settle on the bed. 

"How do you want me?" the boy rasps as Sam pushes him into the bed, trying to spread his legs for the Alpha touching him. 

"I'm going use a blindfold at first," Sam explains. "You probably know about this. It ensures you don't fixate on me later, just because we spend your first heat together. Alternatively, I will fuck you from behind as often as I can." 

Instead of a protest, Sam gets a small moan. Usually Castiel is the sassy little brother, quiet and patient, because he spend definitely too much time with Michael and Lucifer, but right now he's relaxed, loose limbed and waiting on the bed like a miracle. 

Castiel arches into Sam's touch as his hands brush over his chest and manhandle his thighs into a better position and the older man catches himself staring for a moment. Then he shakes his head and ignores the pressure at the base of his own cock. 

"Sam!" Castiel calls out, pleading as the plug is pulled out. His body resists, a lot. It tries to keep the intrusion inside and when Sam finally manages to get the toy free, another wave of slickness pours out of the new Omega. 

"Don't worry, you'll get something else soon," Sam promises. "First I'm going take your temperature before we move on to your prostate and your testicles." 

"O-okay." Castiel sounds a little unsure, but still moans when Sam folds his legs towards his chest, given the Doctor an unobscured view on his patient's hole. 

While Sam changes his gloves, he asks, "Out of professional and personal curiosity, did you have sex before?" 

Society claimed it's proper to wait until the person in question presented, but Sam doesn't know a single teenager didn't at least fool around. In fact, Sam encourages younger patients to have sex before they present. Not knowing in which direction their biology could throw them, it does the kids good to try out everything, get a little perspective before norms and prejudges took a hold of them. 

"A few times with Samadriel," Castiel answers, quivering as the cold latex gloves touch his ass. 

Sam wants to growl in response. Samadriel belonged to the household, was a child of a decades long and trusted servant. Unlike Castiel, it's pretty clear that Samadriel will present as Omega too and chances are big that his mother Hannah will make an appointment with Sam before the summer is over. 

"Good, I've always tried to encourage you to take a more active role in discovering your sexuality, Cas. Despite what your mother might preach, masturbation is healthy and part of your life, no matter your secondary gender." 

Castiel doesn't answer, because Sam chooses this moment to press a string of anal beads into his hole. They're a little wider than the normal ones and constructed in a way that Sam can get a reading of an Omega's temperature. Thanks to the state Castiel is in, wet and pliant, eager to be taken care off, the beads sink into the channel without any resistance. 

"Does it feel good?" Sam asks, voice low and rubs Castiel's ass. The device will have to stay inside the omega for a while, but it gives him the opportunity take care of Cas' throbbing dick. 

An Omega's cock is just as large as a Beta's one, but they are far less sensitive. Sam knows Omegas who wear can wear cock rings for days when they're not in heat without ever breaking into sweat, yet a single brush against their hole makes them desperate. It's just logical that it's exactly the opposite with Alphas and Sam tries not to think about how hard his own cock already is. But Castiel comes first. 

"Yeah, I think so," Castiel says. The blindfold makes it a little difficult to read his expression, but Sam cannot see any signs of alarm in his face. Carefully Sam runs a fingers over Castiel's throbbing shaft. 

"Did you try to take care of yourself?" Sam wants to know and thumbs the wet head of Castiel's cock. The younger Omega twitches and arches into the touch. "It's important to give into the urge once you're in heat. There will be times, when you don't have a heat partner and therefore you should explore what you like. It makes it easier later." 

Castiel goes bright red beneath the blindfold. He tries to close his legs in embarrassment, but Sam's strong hand stops him. 

"Careful, little Omega. I'm calling the shots right now and I have no qualms to break out restraints if I have to," he warns. "Now answer me." 

Swallowing thickly and with trembling thighs, Castiel answers, "I jerk off in the morning. A few weeks ago I noticed that the hole got a slick, but I was afraid to touch myself down there." 

"We will get to that later. I will show you how," Sam promises and goes back to stroking Castiel's dick. 

Thanks to his state it doesn't take long until the younger man comes, gasping and panting. Semen splatters all over Sam's gloved hand. 

  
  


 


End file.
